


Day 6: Snowball Fights

by Multi_Fandom_Insanity



Series: December 2019 One-Shot a Day [6]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: CarWash sibs, Everyone gets together at Christmas, Human AI Program Theta (Red vs. Blue), Multi, Snowball Fights, dog delta, everyone lives au, like almost everyone appears in this, modern day AU, the reds the blues and the freelancers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Fandom_Insanity/pseuds/Multi_Fandom_Insanity
Summary: Everyone comes to town for their yearly Christmas get together. Laughter, naps, important family news, and snowball fights ensue.
Relationships: Agent Carolina/Agent York (Red vs. Blue), Dexter Grif/Dick Simmons, Lavernius Tucker/Agent Washington
Series: December 2019 One-Shot a Day [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560193
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Day 6: Snowball Fights

**Author's Note:**

> Here's day 6! I'm technically sneaking this one in at just after midnight my time, but it was all written before midnight. Enjoy!

Day 6: Snowball Fight  
Their yearly Christmas get together turns into a snowball fight between the reds, blues, and PFL members when mother natures gifts them with snow on Christmas day. Modern-day, everyone lives AU.

This was the time of year Tucker loved; every-one always busted ass all year long, saving vacation days and money so they could take the time to come visit. Occasionally, when they first started the yearly get-together, they had gone elsewhere, but eventually realized that, between him and Wash, Sarge, and Church and Caboose, it made more sense for the others to come to them. 

“Junior is your room ready for Theta to get here?” 

“Almost, Papa Wash!” Tucker smiles as he finishes putting the last few dishes from lunch into the dishwasher, setting it to delay starting until that evening, knowing that Wash had laundry going. Wash deemed it necessary for the house to be spotless, while Tucker and Junior both preferred a clean-yet-lived-in feel. The former soldier smiles again, rinsing his hands and drying them as he hears Wash ask their son to pick up something else when he’s finished in his room, the blond stumbling into the kitchen with an arm full of towels. 

“Tucker, did you start the dishwasher?”

“Nope, set it to delay since I knew you were doing laundry.”

“Oh thank you.” He plops the towels into the washer that’s in a little closet space on the opposite side of the kitchen from where Tucker’s standing. 

“Hey, Wash?”

“Hm?”

“Take it easy, yeah? The house looks fine, and you know none of them are going to judge us. Except maybe Donut cause we don’t have more decorations up, but what’s new there?” The smaller and the two men makes his way across the tile floor, socked feet barely making a sound, and stands on his toes to plop a kiss on his boyfriend’s temple. 

“I know. It’s just… dad always had to have the house spotless, and I guess that’s something that’s stayed with me.”

“I know. But is it worth the stress?”

“Not really.” A pause as he measures out the detergent, pours it in, and starts the machine, turning in his lover’s arms. “Let me make the guest beds, vacuum the carpet in the living room and guest rooms since it hasn’t been done in a while, and then I’ll stop other than finishing the load of towels?”

“You start vacuuming the living room, I’ll make the guest beds. Are the sheets on the beds?”

“The front room has the sheets piled on it, the back room doesn’t, sheets are in the dryer still. Thank you, Lav.”

“Of course. Now let’s get to work; North texted about thirty minutes ago, they had stopped to stretch, and it should only be about an hour until they get here.”

“Sounds good.” Dropping a kiss on Tucker’s lips, the taller man shoves him away playfully, Tucker laughing as he bends down to grab the sheets from the dryer. 

“Dad! Papa Wash! Theta’s here!!” Nine-year-old Junior runs out of his room where he had been playing, Wash and Tucker curled up on the couch discussing the upcoming Christmas dinner. The boy throws the front door open, a blast of cold air causing Tucker to curl tighter into his boyfriend. “Theta!” 

“Junior, come back in, you don’t have shoes on!” 

“Okay, dad!” The two boys, nearly inseparable, run into the house together, Theta dropping a duffle bag at the entrance, running over to give the two men hugs.

“Hi Wash, hi tucker!”

“Hey Theta, it’s good to see you again. You can take your stuff into J’s room like normal.” The couple stands, each slipping their sneakers and another coat on, stepping out the front door. 

“Need some help?”

“Please! Apparently my son decided to abandon us.” The tall blond laughs, rolling his eyes fondly. “I can’t say I blame him, though, he waits all year to see Junior.”

“Yeah, Junior’s been talking about it non-stop since Thanksgiving. Hey South, hair’s nice.” Tucker compliments the female, who’s died her previously blond hair a bright purple since last year, having also had it cut recently, the short strands spiked in different directions. 

“‘Sup, assholes?” 

“Wash, remind me again why we let her stay in our house?” Tucker smirks, waiting for a punch to his arm.

A simultaneous, “be nice,” comes from the mouths of both blond males, rolling their eyes at their boyfriend and sister respectively. 

“When are the other’s coming in?”

“Connie should be here tonight, she’s getting off work in about thirty minutes and then has to run home to do a few things before heading down, York and Carolina will be in sometime tomorrow afternoon, Lina has an appointment in the morning.” The four make their way inside, South taking her bag to the back room she’s using to bunk with Connie, North taking his into the office, Tucker following with the bag that holds the air mattress he’ll be sleeping on, and Wash setting the small bag with the presents down by the tree.

“Are Grif and Simmons staying with Sarge again?”

“Yep, They’re staying with him, and so is Donut. I think Church and Caboose are letting Kai stay with them -she’s strangely good with Caboose- but that’s it. Last year was too overwhelming for the big guy. Maine’s got a hotel room like normal since he needs to be able to be away from people sometimes. So we’re the full house.”

“Well you know I appreciate you letting Theta and I crash here.”

“Of course. 

The next few days leading up to Christmas are a blur of people. Between the six people -plus York and Carolina’s dog, Delta- staying at Wash and Tucker’s and the other seven people coming and going at all different times, there’s never a boring moment, but Tucker wouldn’t trade it for anything.

Christmas finally rolls around, and everyone is piled into the house by eleven, Maine being the last to show up, surprising nobody. Christmas lunch is filled with laughter and stories of the previous year, and also excited yelling from Junior and Theta when they realize that it’s snowing again, hard. “Can we have a snowball fight after lunch, pleeeaaaasee dad?!” That’s Junior’s voice, Tucker winces slightly at the volume of it. 

“Yes, I’m sure we can.”

“YES!” That’s Junior and Theta combined. 

“And to think, give it another couple of years and we’ll have another voice joining in.” North laughs, glancing pointedly at York and Carolina, the couple smiling brightly as the redhead places a hand on her rounded stomach. “Speaking of which, I believe you said you had some news? Do we know if it’s a boy or a girl?” The table goes quiet, all eyes turning to the pair.

“We do.” York grins, dark eye sparkling mischievously. 

“Well?” Wash prompts, wanting to know his sister and brother-in-law’s news, excited to find out if he’s having a niece or a nephew. 

“We’re…” Carolina glances at her husband, brows furrowing slightly and she bites her bottom lip. A slight nod from the dark-haired man sitting beside her. “We’re having twins. A girl and a boy.” The table erupts, cheers, congratulations, and exclamations from everyone around bringing a few tears to the redhead's eyes as everyone stands to give her hugs, Maine included, and Church just barely remembering to catch Caboose in time so he doesn’t hurt the shorter woman.

After a while of talking and present opening, Junior and Theta ask if they can finally go have the snowball fight and everyone agrees. Bundling up and stepping into Wash and Tucker’s sizable backyard they start deciding on teams. “Theta and I are on the same team!” Junior announces, the purple-clad boy nodding in agreement, throwing an arm around his friend’s shoulders. 

“Alright, how about Theta, Junior, Wash, Simmons, Lina, Maine, York, South, and Kai on one team and Church, Caboose, Sarge, Grif, Connie, North, Donut, and me on the other?” After everyone agrees on Tucker’s team idea, they part sides, giving themselves fifteen minutes to construct a fort before the fight begins. 

“Time’s up, let the fight begin!” Wash calls out, Junior and Theta letting snow fly before he’s hardly finished with the phrase, Theta’s snow hitting Caboose right in the face, sending the blue-clad man laughing, throwing a handful of almost unpacked snow flinging back, never reaching close to a target. 

As the snow around them becomes sparse, the groups start venturing further away from their ‘bases’, closer into the middle towards each other. Simmons spots an opportunity, scooping a handful of snow and shoving down his boyfriend’s shirt as the darker-skinned man was retreating, laughing as he shudders with the cold. 

“You’re gunna pay for that, Simmons!” 

“If you can catch me!”

“Connie, duck!” Not knowing where the voice came from, the short, dark-haired female squats… right into a snowball thrown by South… who’s on the other team and had called for her to duck. 

Meanwhile, ten feet to her left, Tucker is sticking his tongue out at his boyfriend on the opposite side, who’s been trying to hit him for five minutes with no luck, only to get smacked right in the nose by his son and Theta, Wash laughing as he releases another snowball, this one landing perfectly on Tucker’s forehead now that his boyfriend was trying to spit the snow out of his mouth, making him laugh harder. “Yeah! Good shot uncle Wash!” Theta calls. 

The battle rages on for another thirty minutes, before Carolina bows out to go inside, exhausted and getting colder than she should be, York stepping out of the fight to go with her. Ten minutes later they call a truce, declaring a tie like usual, the group all tumbling inside laughing, covered in snow that Wash knows will leave puddles all over the floor. But maybe Tucker was right; he needed to take it easy more and stress about it less. Sure the water would need to be dried, but that isn't that big of a deal, a small amount of water on the floor for a short period wouldn’t damage it.

“Oh my gosh, what is that smell?” Connie inhales deeply, the others following her lead.

“In the kitchen!” York calls from the kitchen.

“Is that hot cocoa?” Tucker turns the corner, breathing in deep again.

“It will be once I get it all warmed up and combined. I hope you don’t mind that I used basically the rest of your milk supply? It was a lot, but I’ll be happy to replace it.”

“Ah, it’s fine. We’re not drinking as much as I expected, and homemade hot cocoa is worth it. Where’s Lina?”

“Showering. She wanted to get warmed up.”

“Is she okay? I hope she didn’t feel like she had to go out there, I don’t want her hurt or sick” That’s Wash making his way into the kitchen, arms wrapping around Tucker’s waist, eyebrows knitting together in concern. 

“She’s fine, Wash. Just cold, and a warm showering was the easiest thing for her to get warmed up quick. She’s been doing great about knowing her limits.”

“Good.” Tucker feels the blond behind him relax at the words, knowing how worried he’s been about his sister. Wash turns, walking back into the living room to sit with the rest of the group while Tucker pulls out mugs and the mini marshmallows for the group. 

When Wash hears his sister open the back bathroom door he excuses himself, padding into the back hallway. “Hey, you didn’t get too cold, did you?”

“No, I’m fine Wash. Mostly just really tired now. You’re not upset that we waited to tell you we were having twins, right?”

“Of course not. As long as you -all three of you- are healthy?”

“Doctor says we’re doing great.”

“Good.” The taller of the two wraps his sister in a hug, dropping a kiss to the top of her head. 

“Wash… I wanted to ask you something.”

“Shoot.”

“Would you have a problem with us naming our baby girl Allison?”

“For mom? Of course not. I think it would be a great name for any daughter of yours.”

“Thanks.” 

“Of course.”

“Hot cocoa! Who wants it with marshmallows?” Comes Tucker’s voice. 

“I’m gunna put my stuff away and then be out. Cocoa with marshmallows for me please?”

“Course, Lina.”

The rest of the afternoon is spent talking, laughing, napping, and playing various games, and by the time everyone has left, the few remaining in the house are exhausted, all quickly retreating to bed.

Yes, this is the time Tucker loves the most. Friends and found family all together making memories. And the snowball fights are fun too.


End file.
